


he is beauty, he is grace, he will punch you in the face

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, But not the Bunghole Squad promise, F/M, Feminism, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Sexism, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: Well, not always. But he will definitely punch you if you start catcalling his best friend.or, Charlie is a secret feminist badass.





	he is beauty, he is grace, he will punch you in the face

**Author's Note:**

> So, I basically just really really wanted to write about Charlie punching someone.  
> ... and that sounds weird doesn't it.
> 
> This fic does contain catcalling and harassment, which some people may find upsetting, so just warning you before you start reading.

It is, for once, a fairly normal day.

For the Bunghole Defence Squad (as Tanya has christened them), this means something marginally different to the average human being. This means that there have been no dead bodies found, no killer alien lawn mowers set loose and no need to save the world from destruction. Again.

And so, this is one of the rare occasions where they have been able to sit down, eat lunch in the cafeteria and chat like normal teenagers. Tanya is telling a ridiculous story about her brothers, which they are all laughing at, April is sharing out her bag of sweets (50% of which are going to Ram) and Charlie is sitting in Matteusz's lap, looking very cute and kissable.

On the whole, Matteusz thinks the situation very pleasant.

Unfortunately, a group of boys chooses that moment to sit down at the table near theirs. A group of not-particularly-nice boys.

"Hey baby, looking good today!" one of them calls. 

"Those are some nice tits," another remarks.

"I would tap that."

"Hey! You! Girl with the brown hair. You wanna come sit with us sweetie?"

"Ignore them April," Tanya says firmly. "They're horny idiots who can't control themselves."

April sighs. "Yeah, I know." She looks distinctly uncomfortable. Ram puts a comforting arm around her. Charlie's brow is furrowed in anger, and Matteusz can tell that this, unfortunately, is one human custom that does not need explaining to him.

They try and carry on eating lunch, to continue with their conversation, but the boys will not shut up.

"Aw, come on babe."

"Give us a smile!"

"Yeah, smile!"

"Come on, ditch those losers, come sit with us."

Their comments get louder and louder, and gradually more lewd. People are staring and April looks like she's about to cry.

"Come on," Ram finally snaps. "Let's move."

They stand up and start packing away their things, glaring at the boys in mutual enmity.

"Ah no, are you leaving babe?"

"At least give us a kiss before you go?"

"Come on, we can be early to Physics for once," Tanya says in an overly loud, cheery voice. "I need to talk to Miss Quill about those practise papers anyway."

April nods wordlessly, looking so hopelessly scared and horrified that Matteusz wants to hug her and wrap her up in a blanket. They start shuffling towards the exit.

"Fine! Be like that!"

"Guess you're not that beautiful after all, huh?"

"Ugly bitch!"

Tanya lets out a furious noise of protest, Ram makes a move - but Charlie gets there first.

Sweet, unassuming, docile Charlie, who strides right up to the ringleader, a tall boy in a cap, and punches him squarely in the face. There is an oddly satisfying _crunch_ sound.

They all stare at him, open-mouthed.

"April is not a bitch," Charlie says angrily in his posh British accent. "She is a kind, wonderful, beautiful, immensely talented human being. She is also a person, and does not deserve to be treated like an object of your pleasure, who must bend to your every will, nor does any other female. You are sick, moronic, uncultured cowards and an embarrassment to your entire species!"

He inhales sharply, cheeks going red. Blood streams down the boy's face as he stares at him dumbly. Somewhere, amidst the silence, someone starts clapping. Then a huge buzzing of voices breaks out.

Charlie turns away slowly and heads back towards his friends, all of whom are still gaping at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Was - was I not meant to do that?"

"Oh _Charlie_!" April launches herself at him and hugs him tightly. Charlie looks mildly alarmed, but eventually reciprocates, and smiles at her when she pulls away and beams at him.

"Bloody hell..." Ram is still in shock.

"This is so going on Instagram," Tanya is busy tapping away at her phone. "'Geeky outsider defends friend against sexist morons'!"

"Sexism is the absurd and disgusting oppression of an entire gender," Charlie still looks confused. "Why wouldn't I defend her?"

Matteusz kisses his strange, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend on the cheek. "You are right, _kochany_. And you were very cool."

"I was?"

"Yes you were. And now the school knows that I have very cute and badass boyfriend, which is even better."

"Oh," Charlie snuggles into his side. "That's alright then."


End file.
